Ryoko's Realization
by Jul-chan84
Summary: Realization dawns on Ryoko as she questions her feelings and her future.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic they  
  
belong to either Pioneer & AIC or someone else, but I do own the  
  
man, woman, and kids in Ryoko's dream.  
  
Ryoko sat up quickly and found herself on the floor in the living  
  
room. She rubbed the spot on her head that was now forming into a knot caused by  
  
hitting it on the corner of the coffee table, and she grimaced from the pain  
  
the slightest touch caused. "What kind of dream was that anyway?" she  
  
mumbled trying to get her mind back in order. She shrugged it off and  
  
decided to think about it in the morning. She floated up to the rafter she  
  
used as a bed and laid down and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sasami was in the kitchen making breakfast, Ryo-oki was on  
  
her usual spot on Sasami's head, Ayeka was cleaning up after her little  
  
sister, Mihoshi was summoned by Galaxy Police Head Quarters, Nobuyuki left  
  
for work early, Katsuhito, formally known as Yosho, was at the shrine, Washu  
  
in her lab, and Tenchi was getting ready for school. Ryoko woke up from a  
  
dreamless sleep, hell if you could call it sleep, and was sleepily trying  
  
to get off her rafter and ended up falling off, again, but landed on her  
  
butt. She groaned before heading to the kitchen, Sasami saw her and  
  
cheerfully greeted her  
  
"Good morning, Ryoko." Ryoko winced but smiled  
  
"Not so loud, but good morning Sasami. Can you give me some ice please?" she  
  
asked sweetly "Sure thing , Ryoko" Sasami said giving her ice wrapped  
  
in a rag. Ayeka, who was running an errand for Sasami, came into the kitchen,  
  
and saw her rival holding an ice pack to her head and remarked  
  
"Had a little too much sake last night did we?" she torted.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ryoko replied "But for your information, a  
  
dream caused me to fall off the beam and I had hit my head on the coffee  
  
table in the process."  
  
Ayeka just grinned mischievously "A dream? And may I ask what kind of  
  
dream, Miss Ryoko?" Ryoko shook her head and sipped some tea Sasami laid out  
  
for her and simply stated  
  
"Wouldn't we like to know."  
  
Tenchi Masaki was getting his uniform on, and was ready for his last  
  
day of school and the start of summer break Ha! Like I would ever get one  
  
with grandpa and his training, Washu and her experiments, Ryoko and Ayeka  
  
getting into constant conflict, people arriving, looking for trouble,  
  
finding myself in space travel... he sighed. "Well, today might not be so  
  
bad since I didn't find Ryoko in bed with me or hear explosions because of  
  
her and Ayeka." If anyone was to stop by his house in the morning and saw  
  
how a typical Masaki morning went, they would have probably been sent to an  
  
institution, or had a heart attack, or one. He went downstairs to have  
  
breakfast, and found a scowling Ayeka and a grimacing Ryoko, sitting at the  
  
table holding an ice pack to her head while Ayeka was mumbling something  
  
about Ryoko's smart mouth and Ryoko, who looked like she didn't care what  
  
Ayeka said but winced and said  
  
"Hey Princess, how many times do I have to tell you to keep the volume down.  
  
How about you fall off a beam in the middle of the night because of some  
  
dream, and hit your head on a damn coffee table." Sasami shook her head and  
  
gave Tenchi his breakfast  
  
"Good morning, Tenchi."  
  
"Good morning Sasami."  
  
Ayeka looked up and greeted him with a  
  
"Good morning, Lord Tenchi." while an ill Ryoko, who was in too much pain to  
  
greet him her regular way just smiled and a "Good morning, Tenchi."  
  
"Good morning, Ayeka and Ryoko. I trust that you slept well."  
  
That was answered by a "Yes, wonderfully" from Ayeka and a groan from Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi was at school and the girls were doing their chores, well  
  
except Ryoko who was pondering that dream she had last night.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* Ryoko's Dream *  
  
Ryoko was walking down a corridor, wearing a lavender sun dress, made  
  
of  
  
some sort of flowing material, and the corridor was narrow. On both sides  
  
of the corridor, there were doors going all the way down into the  
  
emptiness. Curious, she opened the second door on her left and walked in and  
  
she saw the Masaki family sitting around the table eating dinner as they  
  
always did, except someone was missing but someone new sat in that person's  
  
place. Ryoko so happened to be the missing person, but the new guest was a  
  
woman with light brown hair and blue eyes, and she was sitting in Ryoko's  
  
spot by Tenchi. Ryoko went to grab the woman, but her hand went through the  
  
person and no one seemed to notice she was in the room, so she just floated  
  
into a sitting position and listened to the conversation.  
  
Ayeka: It has been awhile hasn't it, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi: Yeah it has been a year at least, since you moved back to Jurai. So  
  
how's your family?"  
  
Ayeka: They are fine. I hear that Ryoko has disappeared without a trace. Is  
  
that true?"  
  
Tenchi: I'm afraid so. She took my engagement to Ani really hard, and since  
  
then Washu seemed to be withdrawn from everyone. She hasn't ever came out of  
  
her lab unless she needed something to eat and that's rare.  
  
Ani: She hasn't even performed any experiments on him since Ryoko  
  
disappeared.  
  
Katsuhito: I'm sure they are fine where ever they are, so let's get on  
  
another subject, gloomy ones just make things worse.  
  
Ryoko was shocked My Tenchi, engaged?She ran out of the room and  
  
opened  
  
another door and saw a run down room with old furniture and the paint  
  
peeling off the walls. She floated to a broken window and looked outside and  
  
saw the slummiest allies she would ever see and she turned and saw a man  
  
with black hair, obsidian eyes and a beer belly sitting down in an old  
  
chair, holding a bottle of beer in his left hand and remote control in the  
  
other. He drunk the last of the beer and then yelled  
  
good for naught man: RYOKO!  
  
Who is this asshole?  
  
Dream Ryoko: (Walks in with a slightly swollen stomach, and holding a baby  
  
girl in her arms) rather lamelyYou bellowed dear?  
  
Asshole in chair: Give me another beer!  
  
Dream Ryoko: That was your last one, mockinglydear.  
  
Asshole in chair: (Throws beer bottle at Ryoko, who despite having NO gems,  
  
acted pretty fast and dodged the bottle) Don't you ever mock me again, GOT  
  
IT!  
  
Dream Ryoko: (Stands up straight putting baby, who's now crying, into  
  
crib, and glares at her husband) Yes sir. *Asshole*she thought  
  
I don't understand. Why don't I stop him?  
  
Ryoko closes her eyes and finds herself in the same room but different  
  
time. She sees her dream self kneeling beside the crib looking upon the  
  
cyan haired baby and rubs her swollen stomach  
  
Dream Ryoko: I'm sorry my babies but someday, mommy will go back to Okayama  
  
to get her Ryo-oki, and her gems back, so we can go fly away into the stars,  
  
where daddy could never hurt me or you ever again.  
  
Tears appear into Ryoko's eyes as she watches her dream self get up and sit  
  
in the chair her husband sat in.  
  
Dream Ryoko: Okayama sad chuckle sounds nice. When I get my courage to  
  
leave asshole, I will earn enough money to leave Tokyo, and go back to  
  
Okayama. sigh Tenchi... Why, why did you choose someone else over me? I was  
  
prepared if it was Ayeka or the other girls but some one from school? Washu.  
  
I would have rather admit that you could have been the best as you can be at  
  
being my mother, in which I'm admitting it now. Mom, I love you.  
  
Ryoko lowered her head it was true, Washu may not seem like she was a very  
  
good mother but she was a lot more to Ryoko than she would realize.  
  
Ryoko went out to the corridor and opened another door, and again,  
  
she was  
  
in the Masaki house, but in the lab. She saw the red haired scientist at  
  
work on her holo-top computer, typing away, her eyes never lifting from the  
  
screen. Ryoko sat down in an empty chair and watched her mother work. When  
  
Washu did take a break, her eyes started to water, not from the long hours  
  
on the computer, but of pent up feelings from over the years.  
  
Washu: Why do I have to have a terrible life?  
  
Ryoko got up and stood beside her mother  
  
Washu: My sisters, Tokimi, and Tsunami. We have broken apart, I had lost my  
  
memory and regained it thanks to Tsunami, who is assimilated with Sasami,  
  
and closer to me than what we were  
  
Ryoko lowered her head.  
  
Washu: (tears welled up and rushed down her face) Then later on when life  
  
get's enjoyable; I fall in love, got married, had a son, and thought I  
  
would live happily ever after, BUT...  
  
Ryoko winced knowing what she going to say.  
  
Washu: because of his damn social status and mine, he was taken away with  
  
my baby and I never saw them again. And years later, I go on with my life  
  
but I felt empty so with the help of my apprentice, Kagato she spat outI  
  
create Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko knows this tale, for she had lived trough it, and had no wish to do  
  
so again.  
  
Washu: But Kagato kidnapped me and Ryoko, locking me up in a stasis field in  
  
another dimension, he put my Little Ryoko under mind control, and made her  
  
kill people and destroy planets, and did God knows what to her.  
  
Ryoko knew all too well and still had nightmares  
  
Washu: And Prince Yosho of Jurai chased her down to Earth, fought her,  
  
defeated her, and locked her up in a cave. And now she has that fear of dark  
  
and cold places.  
  
Ryoko shuddered from the memory of those long 700 years.  
  
Washu: Well, the last few years that she was in there weren't that bad after  
  
she saw Tenchi, and she went and fell in love. After he released her, she  
  
ended up ' playing with him ' as she put it, and scared him while destroying  
  
his school in the process, (She chuckled sadly) No matter how much she  
  
denies it, she does take after me in some ways. (She smiles sadly)  
  
Ryoko smiled and despite the fact that Washu wouldn't be able to hear her,  
  
she says  
  
"Yeah, I suppose do take after you." She remembers that same look he gets  
  
on his face if Washu or herself gave Tenchi "The Grin" and how he'll try to  
  
find an excuse to get the hell out of there, before Washu wanted a ' sample  
  
`or Ryoko would want something that would include a lot of privacy.  
  
Washu: Then he proposed to Ani, and her world came down. Ayeka left for Jurai  
  
with a broken heart while you stayed here, moping around, and not  
  
eating. Then after the wedding, she disappeared, leaving everyone to wonder  
  
if she grieved to nothingness or if she just ran away.  
  
Ryoko saw tears rush down her mother's eyes, and felt powerless. Washu  
  
looked up into the nothingness.  
  
Washu: WHY RYOKO?! Why did you leave me like this? You could have came to me  
  
and I would welcome you with open arms and give you my shoulder to cry on.  
  
Sure I was never there for you in the past, but that was Kagato's fault and  
  
if I can turn the clock around and prevented any of this from happening, I  
  
would, but that would mean that I will decide not to create you, and even if  
  
we were never close; you were the best thing that came into my life. Dammit  
  
Ryoko, if I haven't created you I would never be pulling my hair out right  
  
now by relating how much of a terrible mother I make, and how much I would  
  
improve in the future. Sometimes I even wonder if I should have created you  
  
in the first place.  
  
Ryoko was shocked at what Washu said. "Why should you feel that way? Sure  
  
I'm not a great daughter, but the way you treat me, I would have to see you  
  
improve being a REAL mother to me instead of acting like some sort of  
  
deranged person, performing experiments on me. Then maybe I'll be a better  
  
daughter. "  
  
Washu got up  
  
Washu: Well I better go and get something to eat; It has been 3 weeks since  
  
I ate.  
  
Washu leaves and Ryoko finds herself in a black void. She looks around into  
  
the darkness and finds nothing, but when she turns around, she is looking at  
  
herself, who was grinning evilly.  
  
Ryoko: Who are you?  
  
Pseudo Ryoko: You of course, but only the exterior. Your interior is locked  
  
up, and you won't free her because you are scared.  
  
Ryoko: My interior...What do you mean?  
  
Pseudo Ryoko: The real you, babe. Your true feelings, your true being.  
  
Ryoko: And what do you mean ' locked up'?  
  
Pseudo Ryoko: You won't show your true feelings, when you come close, you  
  
manage to quickly cover up with that damned mask you wear, but hopefully you  
  
will remove it permanently after this dream.  
  
Ryoko: What does this dream have to do with my interior self?  
  
Pseudo Ryoko: It reflects your feelings towards Tenchi, Washu, and yourself.  
  
This dream also includes how you will feel about the other members of the  
  
Masaki house hold.  
  
Ryoko: I don't get the part about that beer guzzling asshole. What does that  
  
reflect?  
  
Pseudo Ryoko: Your dreams. The drunk is representing your entire negative  
  
feelings, along with every thing else. In your point of view, a world  
  
without Tenchi, isn't a world at all. The dinner scene is when he chose  
  
another woman, which you would never be prepared to accept because you were  
  
worried about Ayeka or the other women, but that shows you not to count the  
  
chickens before they hatch.  
  
Ryoko: So you're saying that this is mostly based on how I feel about Tenchi,  
  
and how it affects the world around me?  
  
Pseudo Ryoko: Wow! Give this girl a prize she actually hit the right button!  
  
Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. But you still have some thinking to  
  
do, I'll let you wake up, but I have some advice.  
  
Ryoko: And?  
  
Pseudo Ryoko: When you set your interior free, please think about a  
  
constructive future instead of a future with Tenchi, because you will never  
  
know his choice. And if he does choose and you can't handle it, you will  
  
have something to take up your time and will stay too busy for depression,  
  
and you won't have to put up with a beer guzzling asshole.  
  
Ryoko: smiling I will remember that. Ok "Beam me up Scottie! No more  
  
intelligent life forms here!" (Star Trek)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* Reality *  
  
Ryoko woke up and found herself by her favorite spot, underneath a  
  
cherry blossom.  
  
That dream again she thought well at least I have some answers She  
  
started to think, despite that damn ache in her head, she is getting  
  
somewhere. She thought about her feelings towards Katsuhito/Yosho and  
  
Nobuyuki, and despite her animosity against Yosho, she has to thank him,  
  
even if he put her in that damn cave, but if he didn't, she would never have  
  
met Tenchi. Nobuyuki, she would always think of him as a father figure, even  
  
though if he is perverted, but if you catch him in the right moment, he  
  
seems just like a respectable person. Mihoshi, can't help but like the  
  
blonde, even if she is clueless and a ditz, her, always, cheerful attitude  
  
can make someone's day even if she has it to ruin 5 minutes later. Ayeka and  
  
Sasami, she liked the young princess Sasami from the start, with her smile  
  
chasing away all the gloom anyone is feeling, but Ayeka is a blank. Ayeka  
  
can be a snobby, stuck-up, and benedictive bitch at times, but somewhere  
  
underneath the snootiness is a kind person. Ayeka and herself may have  
  
fought over the tiniest things, but whenever Ryoko was kidnapped, TWICE!  
  
Ayeka came to help rescue her, even if the bitch didn't like her, she cared  
  
enough to pull through, and help a demoness like herself. So, ok, she liked  
  
Ayeka. Washu and Tenchi, Washu, in Ryoko's dream she heard all of Washu's  
  
pleas and and cries, of her admitting being a terrible mother. Ryoko  
  
realized that Washu did care, in her strange, but special way. Tenchi... Her  
  
heart's desire and first love. What is there to not like about him? He was  
  
kind hearted, and hated to hate anyone, and depending on who a person was,  
  
he's trusting. Sure maybe he's shy, and blushes when he gets near a female,  
  
and gets a nosebleed whenever she shows some of her attributes to him, but  
  
he looks soooo cute. She thought about how she shows her affection and  
  
decides to just ask for a friendly hug, or for a walk, instead of harassing  
  
him, like always.  
  
She thought about her goal, which was to get Tenchi, but she knew  
  
that won't get her anywhere except disappointment if she doesn't get him, or a drunk  
  
asshole if she ever gets depressed and turns the wrong way. She walked to  
  
the spot where she always met Tenchi when he came home from school, and  
  
spotted him getting off the bus and walking up the path. She teleported 1  
  
foot from him, startling him into losing his balance but he caught himself  
  
before landing on the ground  
  
"Uhh, it's only you...uh...Ryoko" he said nervously  
  
"Sorry for scaring you Tenchi, but I thought I could walk home with you like  
  
always."  
  
This caused Tenchi to turn red when he heard that 'like always'.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you if you don't mind, and don't worry, I promise  
  
I won't do anything you don't want me to do."  
  
Tenchi thought for a moment, and he knew he could trust her if she promised  
  
so he agreed.  
  
"Ok since you just want to talk."  
  
So they walked and Ryoko had an idea for her new goal  
  
"Tenchi, what does it take to go to school?"  
  
Tenchi shocked by the question answered while she was trying to get the info in that aching head of hers. Tenchi was through answering  
  
"...and that about wraps it up. Why do you ask, anyway?" she shrugged  
  
"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to enroll into high school and set goals  
  
for myself like ordinary girls here." he thought for a moment "Hmm, good  
  
decision, Ryoko. I'll be glad to help you out."  
  
Her face lit up "Oh, really Tenchi? Thankyou!" she tried not to glomp onto  
  
him. He was prepared for the unwanted glomp, but shocked that he didn't feel  
  
the possessive arms wrap around him. She just stood there beaming ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, what gave you the idea for setting goals?" he asked. She smiled "I  
  
guess from deep within my heart." and nothing more was said.  
  
They were walking to the house and Ryoko spotted Washu working on  
  
something outside and Ryoko thought about her dream "Hello, Mom." she said  
  
walking into the house leaving a puzzled Tenchi and Washu.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Epilogue*  
  
Ryoko finally entered high school, and made top student in her grade.  
  
She made really good grades, and was advanced up two grades making her closer  
  
to graduating. She graduated along with Tenchi, and entered the best college  
  
she could find, then 2 years later she enters medical school to become a  
  
pediatrician. Ryoko and Washu are closer together than before and Washu  
  
gives her daughter 'advice' in the medical field. Ayeka and Ryoko are the  
  
best of friends and get into 'small' disagreements from time to time, but  
  
pull trough for each other anyway. Tenchi has proposed to Ryoko and they  
  
married. 1 year later, they have a baby girl named Achika, and with Ryoko  
  
working as a pediatrician, and Tenchi carrying on with his father's career  
  
as an architect, they get by pretty well. Everyone in this story ended up  
  
living happy and healthy there fore making them live, well, "Happily ever  
  
after"  
  
*The End* 


End file.
